


Healing

by hybristophilica



Series: 31 (but actually 18) days of apex [8]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Triggers, ajay understands and loves him all the same, he doesn't have an eating disorder, octavio throws up voluntarily but for this time only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybristophilica/pseuds/hybristophilica
Summary: Healing takes time, even for Octavio.
Relationships: Lifeline | Ajay Che/Octane | Octavio Silva
Series: 31 (but actually 18) days of apex [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812802
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> it was about damn time i wrote something for my first apex ship ever for the 31 days of apex challenge
> 
> warnings in the tags, be mindful!

Octavio shoved two fingers down his throat and gagged around them, throwing up what little dinner he’d managed to eat. He didn't like to do it, but he knew the nausea wouldn’t leave him alone any soon, and he felt lighter like this. 

Ajay rushed inside of the bathroom a few moments later, finding him slumped against the toilet. 

“Tavi,” she murmured, kneeling on the floor beside him. Her hand leaned on his shoulder with practiced slowness and care, and Octavio didn’t move, not met her gaze. She knew exactly how to touch him, and how not to, in moments like this.

“She didn't mean it like that,” Ajay continued, tilting her head to meet Octavio’s unfocused gaze. 

“I know.” 

He knew Anita didn't mean to trigger all of this. He knew she didn't mean it like _he_ did, when she said Octavio was only a little spoiled kid that couldn’t appreciate what he had. And Octavio really wished her words hadn’t sent him back in time of years, making him drown in quickly rising anxiety that brought him currently there, on the floor of the bathroom, shaking like a leaf and breathing fast.

“I thought it was goin’ better,” Ajay said, caressing the back of her fingers along his neck, reassuring and soothing. 

“It was, chica, I _know_ I’m doing better,” Octavio’s rough voice replied. He leaned his head against the toilet, feeling exhausted, but definitely better after throwing up. His fingers were still trembling and the restlessness he felt deep inside of him hadn’t quieted down yet, but it would pass. “Anyway I should expect these things to happen, a veces. Pero— no es siempre tan fácil,” Octavio rasped, rubbing his stubble and looking sadly back at her.

Ajay cupped his cheek, smiling gently like she only did with him when they were alone. 

“I know this ain’t easy. But I’m proud of ya, Tavi. Like it or nah, healin’ takes time, always.”

Octavio only nodded, then leaned into her touch. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments make me always happy ( ͡°Ɛ ͡°)


End file.
